


Hair Cut

by Sugar_Sachee



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_Sachee/pseuds/Sugar_Sachee
Summary: Nagisa has never been so nervous about anything...in probably his whole life. His mother treated him like a girl in his past, forced him to wear dresses and grow out his hair. It's only natural that he be so anxious about what Karma will think of his new haircut.





	Hair Cut

Nagisa Shiota hates his hair. 

When he was in his third year of junior high, he would tie it up in two twin pigtails, creating the illusion that the hair was shorter than it really was. The style somewhat boosted his confidence, helping his get through his junior high years in one mental piece, but only barely. He had promised himself that he would get it cut once he graduated, but something came up and it never happened. 

That something was Karma. 

'Why on earth would Karma want to date me?' Nagisa thought to himself over and over when it first happened. 

He had noticed before how the redhead treated him differently than he did the rest of his classmates, but he didn't think much of it. When he confessed, Nagisa almost fainted in shock. 

"Why on earth would Karma want to date me?"

He'd examined himself from top to bottom many times, but always failed to find anything that could possibly explain why Karma liked him. 

It was silly, extremely silly, and he knew it, but...Nagisa decided to settle on the idea that Karma liked him because of his hair.   
Whenever it was down from it's usual tied up style, the redhead would run his hands through Nagisa's hair, making him blush redder than a strawberry. When he occasionally spent the night at Karma's house, Karma always wanted to brush Nagisa's hair in the morning. And Karma had recently taken a liking resting his face atop Nagisa's head, burying himself in the soft blue locks. 

That's why Nagisa figured that Karma's favorite thing about him was his hair. And it pained him... because Nagisa was head over heels for the boy. 

The only reason he had agreed to going out with Karma in the first place was because he felt like he owed him.... but it only took a few days for Nagisa to realize that the feeling was mutual.   
And growing. A lot. 

Nagisa was in love with Karma... but did he love Karma more than he loved himself?  
That haircut was one of the most important things to him, but Nagisa had thrown it all away because he didn't want Karma to stop liking him. His biggest fear was that Karma would get bored of him one day, run off to find someone more interesting. The fear was so great that Nagisa was willing to keep his long hair...forever...if he had to. 

"I thought you'd be cutting your hair after graduation?" His mother questioned during dinner on a lonely Sunday evening. She cleared her throat before continuing,"not that I mind your long hair, It's lovely and beautiful!..But you're already in your second year of high school...why did you change your mind?"

Nagisa rubbed a single lock of his azure hair between his fingers nervously. "I don't know."

"Well," His mom hummed, pushing herself up from the wooden chair she was slumped on, "you're my son, and it's your decision, but let me just tell you..." She undid the twin pigtails, letting her son's sapphire hair spill over his shoulders. She gently ran her fingers through it and whispered, "I love you more with your long hair."

That was fine by Nagisa. It wasn't her love he was afraid of losing along with his hair.

He heard his mother sigh as she continued to play with his hair. "You have terrible split-ends, dear. You should really get it trimmed," she laughed. "But just a trim, we wouldn't want you looking too much like a boy."

Nagisa grit his teeth. 'Is that her idea of a joke?!'

She knew how sensitive Nagisa was about the topic. How could she make such a cruel remark? Nagisa stared at his plate blankly. His appetite was long gone.

'She's just trying to scare me,' He assured himself. 'Trying to discourage me from getting my hair cut.'

Not that it mattered anyway... Nagisa had no plans of cutting it.

"I'll get it trimmed tomorrow," He replied dully, "on the way back from school."

Nagisa's mother nodded her head in approval. "Trims are good. My sister once neglected trimming her hair and lost almost a foot her beautiful locks due to frizzy split ends."

Nagisa blocked her out, thoughts drifting to Karma. He wished he could talk to him about what he was feeling, but he didn't want the redhead to say the same thing as his mother.

"I love you more with your long hair."

Because if Karma thought that, Nagisa's world would be shattered.

✦✦✦

When Nagisa sat in the salon chair the next day, he had only been planning on cutting off an inch, as his mother suggested, to rid himself of any split ends or damage. He untied the pigtails sprouting from his head and stared at the mirror as he waited for the hairdresser to arrive. His bottom lip quivered as his sapphire eyes scanned his reflection. He had kept his hair at about the same length as is was in junior high, just past his shoulders, unwilling to let it get too long.

"Shiota, dear!" The hairdresser, a stout woman, greeted as she materialized besides Nagisa, startling him, and drawing his attention away from the mirror. "Wow, your hair shocks me everytime I see it; so vivid and pretty! Plenty of girls would kill for your hair genes, y'know?"

"Mhm..." 

Nagisa understood that she was only trying to be nice, but her words only felt like knifes slicing into him.

"Just a trim, right?"

"Yes, please."

She smiled warmly at him. She had the face of the favorite aunt, the one who spoiled her nieces and nephew since she didn't have any children of her own. "Ah, good! I would hate to loose such lovely hair. I swear, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were a girl!"

Nagisa froze, the twiddling he had been doing with his fingers coming to a stop, his stomach twisting into a bowline knot, his chest growing hot and uncomfortable. He stared at the reflection displayed on the mirror. Even he could admit that he was more girlish than boyish, but hearing it from someone else's mouth stung, injecting venom into his bloodstream.

'Is...is that why Karma likes me?' He wondered, staring intently into the eyes of the person in the mirror. 'Because I look like a girl?'

"Actually," Nagisa found himself saying, "could you cut it short?"

"What?" The hairdresser asked, voice surprised; dumbfounded A shiny pair of scissors lingered in her well-manicured hands. She blinked a few times before sighing and saying, "Truly a shame..."

Nagisa was silent the whole time, the only sound in his ears the repetitive clipping of the siccors and the pounding of his own heart. He watching intently as the locks were snipped from his head, falling into a messy pile on the dirty beige salon tile. 

He so desperately wanted to tell the salonist to stop, to put down those scissors before it was too late, but kept quiet. Anxiety filled him to the brim as he thought of Karma. 

-

"Nagisa...Your hair is so soft." Karma sighed as he fiddled with Nagisa's locks, separating it into sections and trying his hand at a braid. "The only reason I'm not jealous is because you're my boyfriend and I can run my hands through the silky goodness any time I like."

Nagisa huffed, folding his arms at his chest. "And what would you do if I cut it?"

"Grieve," Karma said with a laugh. "I don't know, we might have to break up, haha."

A part of Nagisa wasn't sure if he was joking or not. Karma wasn't aware of how sensitive he was about his hair, therefore we wouldn't have hesitated to make a joke like that, yet his words still made Nagisa's stomach churn. 

-

Please let him have been joking.  
Please let him have been joking.  
Please let him have been joking.

"...Please let him have been joking...." he said aloud, barely a whisper.

"You say something, Shiota?" The hairdresser asked in a hum.

He bit down on his bottom lip. "...No."

"O-kay...well, you're done."

Nagisa's attention flew back to the mirror and he gasped when he saw himself. There he was, hair chopped just below his ears, leveled on the bottoms, his bangs touched up. He looked...He swallowed hard. He looked like a boy.

"You look good kiddo-hey are you crying?!"

Nagisa tried to wipe the hot tears from my face. They were tears of both happiness and greif. Happiness because he finally had gained what he had wanted so badly to achieve. Greif because if Karma didn't like it...there was no going back anymore.

✦✦✦

"I still can't believe you did that to your beautiful hair." Nagisa's mother murmered as she handed the boy his lunch, a neat box containing rice and steamed veggies. "It would take forever to grow out again."

"Sorry." He replied, figuring that talking back would only cause trouble. 

"Well, have a good day at school." she said, shooing Nagisa from the house. "Don't come home until 5 today, I'll have visitors. Go hang out with one of your friends or something."

Nagisa nodded, banishing him from the house for a few hours wasn't unusual behavior for her so he wasn't surprised. He'd probably just linger about school rather than going to a friends house...he didn't want to be a bother to anyone.

He started down the sidewalk and headed towards his high school, breeze tickling his arms. A hand wandering to his new hair. He gingerly pat it every now and then, just to make sure that it hadn't magically grown back.  
His phone began vibrating in his pocket. Nagisa paused his walk and fished it out, holding the object as if it were a bomb...

Karma.

He answered. "Hello?"

"Nagisa!" Karma exclaimed through the phone. "Come over after school today! I haven't seen you since Monday and I have this cool new game we can play together."  
Nagisa's brow laced with a cold sweat. 

"I can't..."

"Why?"

He fiddled with a strand of his short hair. "Just can't."

Karma sighed. "I swear, it's like you're avoiding me or something...What about tomorrow?"

"I don't know."

"Ugh!"

Karma's annoyance was obvious. Nagisa's guilt was heavy. Karma was correct when he guessed that he was being avoided, and Nagisa knew it wasn't any good...Karma would see his hair eventually. It wasn't like he hide from the redhead until it all grew back.

"Sorry..." Nagisa whispered. 

"No...It's not your fault, bye." He replied before abruptly hanging up.

Nagisa's lip quivered. He deeply regretted cutting his hair, even though he was so happy with the change, he would do anything to get it back.   
Because Nagisa did love Karma more than he loved himself. 

'What if...' Nagisa thought hopefully, 'Maybe, he doesn't hate my hair? Maybe I'm just torturing myself by trying to put it off? Him seeing me...It'll happen sooner or later anyhow.'

An anxious shiver slid down his spine as he dialed Karma's number. He took a shakey breath as he placed the phone beside his ear. 

"What's up?" Karma's voice greeted him on the third ring, his words edged. 

"Karma," Nagisa hesitated. "I think I actually can come over today."

There were three seconds of silence.

"Really?" Karma trilled, sounding like an excited puppy, voice ringing in Nagisa's ears. "Great, see you then!"

"See you then." he whispered back, uncertancy clouding his mind. 

Please let him have been joking.

✦✦✦

Nagisa's knees were weak as he trudged towards Karma's house after school. Karma lived much closer to his own high school than Nagisa did, so everytime they wanted to meet up, Karma would always get there first. This time was no different.  
Nagisa clenched his sweaty hand before placing it on his head again to feel his hair, rubbing the ends between his fingers. The action had almost become a nervous habit for him, he would do it without even realizing.

Nagisa loudly pounded his fist on the door of Karma's large house. Karma's parents had pleanty of money to fix the doorbell, but since they were away on a trip and Karma didn't care to fix it himself, the doorbell remained broken. There was no answer. He banged on it again, fists screaming as they met the oak.

He received a text on his phone, the familiar chime sounding from the left pocket of his school uniform pants. 

'Quit your banging, doors unlocked. I'm upstairs. :P' it read.

Nagisa took a deep, shaky breath before pushing to door open and entering the house. 

"No running away" He told himself. "Everything's fine."

As he climbed the stairs, Nagisa couldn't help but imagine all the nasty things Karma could say. 

'What did you do to your hair?!'  
'Honestly, you look even worse now.'  
'I love you more with your long hair.'

Nagisa's uneven breath suddenly became stuck in his throat at the thought. He shook his head in attempts to clear his mind before pushing open the ajar door of Karma's room. The redhead was laying on his bed, playing a handheld game.

"Hey~" He greeted without looking at the blue-haired boy, all of his attention on the game.

"Karma..."

The uneasiness in Nagisa's voice must have been enough to distract Karma from his game. He looked up at Nagisa, and his eyes widened as he scanned over the boy. Nagisa held his breath, the suspense eating him alive. 

"Eh?!" Karma loudly exclaimed, sitting up handheld game dropped onto the mattress beside him. "Who is this handsome boy with the snazzy haircut?"

Nagisa's knees wobbled. His hand instictavely went up to touch his hair again. "You mean...you like it?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Karma asked cocking his head and looking cheerily at the boy, a playful smile at his lips. "You look very...attractive."

Nagisa felt his body explode in relief. His lower lip quivered and his vision became blurry with moisture. He felt like a young child who had gotten their lost dog back after it being lost for weeks; unwavering happiness. The boy couldn't help but fall to his knees on the floor of Karma's room and cry. 

"N-Nagisa?!" Karma sputtered, his mischievous grin now replaced with a worried, unhinged jaw. "What's the matter?"

The redhead was now on his knees besides the crying boy, a concerned hand clamping Nagisa's shoulder. 

"I'm..just so happy...you still...want to be with...me, I guess..." he let out in jarbled pairs, trying to control his slippery tears.

"Are you serious?" Karma perplexed. "Why wouldn't I? Because of a haircut? What do you take me for, Shiota?"

Karma pulled Nagisa off of the floor and stationed him on the bed. He, himself made himself comfortable on the wooden chair from his desk, eyes glued to Nagisa hastily wiped the fat tears off his balmy cheeks. 

"Do we need to talk about something?" Karma questioned, raising his brow at the boy.

Nagisa looked at the floor, eyes tracing the carpet. "It's just..."

He explained everything carfully to the redhead, holding not a single detail. Everything that had happened, all his concerns, everything he was feeling. Karma was quiet the entire time, his silence making Nagisa nervous all over again.

When Nagisa was finished, Karma made a gesture, bekoning him forward with a single finger. Nagisa approached him silently and gasped in surprise as the redhead flicked his forehead.

"Idiot," Karma chided. "I like you for you, not your hair."

Nagisa produced a surprised set of blinks, "But that one time..."

"It was just a joke," Karma explained, "and I'm sorry about that, I didn't know about your mom back and what she did back then, but I can asure you it was just a joke."  
Nagisa weakly smiled in relief. 

"Now come here." Karma ordered, waving the blue haired boy forward again. 

Nagisa wondered if he was in for another flick to the forehead as he slowly oblidged. He was startled when Karma, instead, wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him onto his lap and into a hug.

"But seriously..."Karma whispered into Nagisa's hair. "I love you...nothing can change that. Not your hair, that's for sure...I mean you could be bald and I would still be fawning over you."

Nagisa giggled at the redhead's remarks, blush tinting his cheeks. "I love you too."

Karma pulled back from the hug and looked at him, hands on his shoulders. "Yeah? That's good..."

Nagisa cocked his head at him and playfully poked his cheek. "You mean, you didn't know that?"

Karma sighed, a grin established at his lips. "C'mon handsome boy, let's play that new game I told you about on the phone."

They sat on the floor beside each other and gamed. The air was incredibly light and cheery, filled with laughter from the two.

"Nagisa~" Karma said, after they had been playing for a while. "I challenge you to a battle. Loser obliges to the winner's every command!"

"You're on!" Nagisa exclaimed, smiling at the redhead.

The screen flashed and the two quickly began mashing buttons, their avatars hitting and blocking. By the time Nagisa's avatar had lost all of it's health, knocked out with a loud announcement of "K.O." from the game narrator, Karma's was only down by 50%.

"I win, Shiota!" He proudly declared.

Nagisa crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue at the taller boy. 

"Oh, don't be a sore loser!" Karma cooed smugly, placing his controler on the ground and cupping Nagisa's face with his hands.

Nagisa dropped his own controller in surprise as Karma's lips connected with his, molding against his perfectly. Karma's hand tangled itself in Nagisa's, now short, hair, holding him close.   
Nagisa thought that this kiss was different than the other kisses he had received from Karma before. Was it because of his haircut? Was it because he had finally said 'I love you'? Was it because he was now completly sure that Karma didn't like him because he looked more girlish than boyish? He figured it was a mixture of all three that made this kiss seem so...refreshing.  
Karma pulled away from Nagisa, who's cheeks were burning despise having done this before.

"Another..." Nagisa said quietly, tightening his grip on Karma's arm. 

He chuckled, "Not until you beat me in a game for once."

Nagisa huffed in frustration, pulling his body away from Karma. "Don't get so full of yourself. I'll win this time."

They waited in silence as the game worked to load a rematch.

"Your hair." Karma said, brushing it with the back of his hand. "I'm glad you didn't cut it before we started dating... because then my competition would have been lined up around the block."

A silly remark, yes, but enough to make Nagisa a blushing mess. He dropped his game controller once again and tackled Karma, who fell backwards. 

"Cheater." Karma complained as the blue-haired boy hugged him. He pulled Nagisa into another kiss, unable to help himself. 

Nagisa thought he was really lucky. 

'Why on earth would Karma want to date me?' He still had no idea, but at least he knew it wasn't because of his hair.


End file.
